rightwingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Westtexas
@ the heart of all I believe about government reform is the belief that every American citizen from the ditchdigger to the president should be treated the same. There should be no favoritism shown toward any American citizen. Every year an American citizen works, whether it’s a hospital orderly or the president of a major corporation, that citizen should be required to give the United States government 10% of his or her annual wages; & an additional 5% of his or her income should be levied for providing medical treatment for the citizen & his family. There should be no income tax returns to file however. That tax is nonrefundable & nonnegotiable. Every American citizen should be allowed to retire on his or her 60th birthday & awarded a certain percentage of his or her average annual income for the last twenty years per year for the rest of his or her life. Again I want to make it absolutely clear that this policy applies to everyone from a ditchdigger to the president himself. Medical reforms Folks it doesn’t have to be hard to provide every American with the health care he or she needs. Simply require every American citizen to give the government 5% of their annual income to cover the expenses of providing them with medical treatment. Then the government should take over the management of every health care facility in the nation. All healthcare providers should be given competitive wages; but no individual should get rich off of the suffering of another American citizen. Social security reform I see no problem with making social security work myself. I believe every citizen of the United States should be required to pay the government 10% of his or her income every year, & not expect to get it back @ the end of the year. I believe a citizen of the United States should be allowed to retire @ the age of 60 with no penalties assessed for doing so. Anyone who’s worked that long should be able to rest. Then an assessment should be made of their average annual income for the last 20 years & they should receive a certain percent of that amount every year for the rest of their lives. The same should apply to anyone who honestly cannot work anymore. If every citizen were treated the same we wouldn’t have any problems making social security work folks. Welfare reform I don’t see any problems with making welfare work folks. If you can work, then our government should make every effort to make sure you have the opportunity to work. If you don’t want to work, then you should be dealt with like an illegal alien, you should be evicted from the United States. If you honestly can’t work anymore, then an assessment should be made of your average income for the last 20 years & you should be allotted a certain percentage of that pay to live on for the rest of your life. Once we get rid of the freeloaders, we will have no problem taking care of these people. 30 foot fence I’m all for the 30 foot fence idea; but I think we need to build a 30 foot fence around the whole United States folks. Not only that, I think we should evict anyone who isn’t a citizen of the United States & has no plans to become one. We should give them 30 days to begin the process of becoming a citizen, & if they fail to do so We should evict them. Anyone wanting to enter the United States will also have 30 days to start the process of becoming a citizen. If they fail to do so, they too should be evicted. If the United States wants no part of this new arrangement, then we should build a 30 foot fence around Texas & tell the United States to go to hell. --Westtexas 04:44, 26 February 2009 (UTC) --Westtexas 04:44, 26 February 2009 (UTC)--Westtexas 04:44, 26 February 2009 (UTC)